Problem: Given that $x$ is a multiple of $15336$, what is the greatest common divisor of $f(x)=(3x+4)(7x+1)(13x+6)(2x+9)$ and $x$?
In $f(x)$, all terms will have a multiple of $x$ except for the constant term, which is the multiple of the four constants $4,1,6$, and $9$.

Recall (from the Euclidean algorithm) that the greatest common divisor of $a$ and $b$ is the same as the greatest common divisor of $a$ and $a-kb$ where $k,a,$ and $b$ are any integers. Therefore, finding the greatest common divisor of $f(x)$ and $x$ is the same as finding the greatest common divisor of $x$ and the constant term of $f(x)$. Therefore, we want to find \begin{align*}
\text{gcd}\,((3x+4)(7x+1)(13x+6)(2x+9),x) &=\text{gcd}\,(4 \cdot 1 \cdot 6 \cdot 9, x)\\
&=\text{gcd}\,(216,x)
\end{align*}Since $15336$ is a multiple of $216$, the greatest common divisor of $f(x)$ and $x$ is $\boxed{216}$.